


looking at him from faraway

by Blepbean



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Between Ep 2 and 3, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sean and Daniel deserves better, Sean said bi rights I have to stan, Sexuality Crisis, So we will riot if Dontnod doesn’t have a lis 2 before, and Daniel deserves to have a good brother, and cuddle with jenn, he deserves to go to that stupid party, not proofread we die like men, sean deserves to find out he was bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: When Sean is dragged outside into the Christmas market, he starts to think of all the bad things until a certain boy catches his attention with his guitar playing that threatens to question everything he knew.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	looking at him from faraway

**Author's Note:**

> This was just the idea that what if Sean met Finn first and was playing the guitar instead of Cassidy and i was like yeeeeeesssss we have to stan. So I just wrote this In like an hour so have this mess to deal with me missing lis 2 so make sure to stan Sean x Finn for clear skin
> 
> Kudos, comments and feedback is appreciated

They really shouldn’t be at the marketplace. Even an idiot knows this is dangerous, two  _ wanted  _ kids out and about in a small town in beaver creek which is mostly filled with overpriced antique gift shops, shitty cafes and old people. But they can’t risk getting caught, it’s too late, even the warnings that Sean told Daniel won’t do much and he knows that. He’s growing, he’ll rebel, it’ll be their downfall.

They step into the little Christmas tree marketplace, full of wrapped up real Christmas trees. Claire and Stephen already bought a real one, decorated it last night while Daniel made jokes with Stephen as he put on the little ornaments. He feels uncomfortable out in the open, biting his lip as he quickens his pace, snow squeaking against his shoes, paranoia slowly driving him into madness. He keeps looking all around him, stares from shopkeepers turning into jail sentences, one phone call away and they’ll both be in jail. 

He sits down on the seat, putting his hood up as he looks at Daniel from afar. He should be fine, he close to Chris and his dad, he’ll blend it, but Sean won’t. He needs to just sit, stay still for the whole time until they finally pick their silly Christmas tree. Sean fumbles with his sketchbook as he puts it out on the table and takes his pen out of his pocket, it helps him calm down, relieving his heart beat that’s echoing inside his ears. 

He starts to look around, staring at the shopkeepers calling out their goods. He wonders how long it took to make the little Christmas furniture, how their lives are, how much passion they put into it. Is it a simple side hustle? Taking advantage of the Christmas season and making replicas of wooden carved bears or wooden Jesus crosses that he’s seen in so many churches that he’s passed by. Or maybe they simply want to do it, bringing a smile to their face as a cute little kid hugs the little wooden toy their parents naught for them. He often wander about these sorts of things, getting lost in the thought of life and—

The soft, subtle sound of the guitar breaks his thoughts. Sean looks to his right where the guitar playing is coming from, just to the left of the entrance there’s a boy who’s playing the guitar in a soft, breezy way that makes him feel like he’s in another sort of world. He doesn’t look older than Sean, probably two years older, 18? He has this outlandish appearances, an outcast vibe that’ll probably take you away into the woods and make you fall in love.

_ What is he thinking. _

Little tattoos on his face which Sean doesn’t mind, rugged pale skin, dreadlocks that looks years old. His clothes looked like it came from the garbage, maybe hes homeless, Sean thought. He has a sign that says  _ will eat for food  _ with a little box in front of him for donations. It kind of reminds him of himself, lost, just walking from place to place, looking for a sense of home in the wild and society. Outcasts.

He starts to draw very lines of his face, tracing his general body shape as he looks up every now and then. Sean hears him pause, then he quickly changes songs and starts to sing something. He doesn’t quite know the song of words, perhaps maybe he even wrote it himself. Even the way he’s playing is different, louder, a bit more bold, playing all the strings as he hums his words.

And at the moment, in the little Christmas marketplace. There’s no longer the quiet conversations or the occasional car zooming past with the wildlife in the distance, the defending banjo playing even stopped too. He’s no longer in the Christmas market, out in the run just at a rest stop at beaver creek staying at his grandparents house. All of it’s gone, slowly falling away as he stares at him. He’s somewhere else, 

And when he hums

Sean forgets how to breathe for a moment. It feels like he’s drowning, it’s too much for him. But he settles, finds his balance in the calming sees as he keeps staring into the strangers eyes. Blue, bright blue. It isn’t like a hazel brown where it’s soft, gentle, looking like a pool of honey in the sunlight. His blue eyes reminds him of the ocean,  _ powerful,  _ so  _ breathtaking _ , if Sean isn’t careful he’ll find himself drowning again like last time. 

He’s stuck in a sort of trance, he can’t look away. He still staring at him, with heat coming up to his cheeks and this  _ strange  _ sort of feeling in his stomach growing with each second. He tries to ignore it, to go back to the Christmas market where the shitty banjo playing torments him. His heart is beating, just a little bit too fast for his liking and his mind starts to wander, about the stranger, about places he wants to go, wherever his mind takes him. Through the forgotten forests with those  _ breathtaking _ ocean eyes letting him  _ feel  _ like this. He doesn’t care where he goes, he’ll just let the blue eyes lead him everywhere. 

“Sean, Sean!” 

He’s suddenly back at the Christmas market. The banjo playing grounds him back to reality, he looks behind him, “ _ enano.” _

“What were you doing Sean?” Daniel asks. They stare at the stranger leaving, packing up his guitar and his little box, putting his little sign under his arms. He looks at Sean, smiles like he’s mocking him. 

“My name is Finn by the way, caught you staring.”

_ I-I’m sorry!  _ He wanted to say, but he didn’t. It’s stuck inside his throat 

There’s red on his cheeks as he looks back to his sketchbook, seeing a fully fledged sketch of Finn. Fully detailed of him sitting down and looking at him. It’s different from the rest of his sketches, his were more random, this one is somehow special, a little more intimate and a little more like it’s from a little dream.

“We finally picked a tree! This one looks like a supervillain, it’s all evil with it’s branches and stuff, I can’t wait to show it to you.”

He looks back to the stranger, who’s being helped by this girl with an awful mullet but neuritis purple hair. Sean stands up, closing his sketchbook and taking his own. He quickly takes his pen as he looks at  _ Finn _ more time. He thinks of the name  _ Finn,  _ like from the cartoon? He wonders how it sounds, how it rolls off the tongue, he starts to say it inside his mind but quickly realised how stupid and creepy he feels.

“Let’s go  _ enano _ ,” he mutters. His eyes linger on Finn just a little while longer as he watches him walk away.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When they’re on the train staring out into the frozen forests, he can’t help but think of the name  _ Finn.  _ Her met him in the Christmas market, playing a quiet songs that no one really listened to except him. Sean sighs, skating his lips with his thumb, wondering, thinking. He starts to hum the song that Finn was playing, at least as close to as he can, he doesn’t quite remember fully. But it’s enough to go on. He wonders if he can meet Finn again, maybe Brody again. He hopes so, to see Finn one more time and maybe—

Heat starts to rise to his cheeks again, burning hot like fire. He kicks himself and bites his lip. 


End file.
